Le jeu d'amour OS
by Satsuki-san
Summary: The GazettE - KaixReita Kai et Reita mènent un jeu, se provoquent... Un jeu qui finira par les mener vers une décision à prendre. Ce résumé est nul!


**~Le jeu d'amour~**

_Auteur: Satsuki_

_Titre: Le jeu d'amour _

_Genre: yaoi, One-shot _

_Pairing: KaixReita_

_Rating : tout public_

_Note de l'auteur : One-shot du POV Kai !_

Un nouveau baiser volé juste avant les répètes. Il y en aura d'autre à la pause et quand les autres seront partis à la fin de la journée. Et c'est comme ça depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Que sommes-nous ? Des amis, des amants. Tous ces baisers volés que chacun de nous réclame, es-ce que ce sont des baisers d'amants ? Ou es-ce pour nous provoquer tous les deux ? Es-ce un jeu ? Si ça l'est, c'est un jeu dangereux auquel nous jouons penser. Mais contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, j'aime bien. J'aime ses mains sur mon dos, sur mes hanches, dans mes cheveux. J'aime ses lèvres contre les miennes, sa langue mutine qui danse avec la mienne, j'aime ses sensations. Es-ce que je l'aime lui ? Je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé la question, acceptant qu'il m'embrasse et qu'il s'éloigne de moi à toute vitesse pour ne pas nous faire prendre. Nous ? Nous… Y'a-t-il vraiment un 'nous' ? Je dois me faire des idées, c'est sûr ! Mais notre relation n'est pas celle d'une relation 'normale' entre deux amis. C'est bien trop fort. J'ai l'impression d'avoir besoin de lui à chaque minute qui passe. Quand il entre dans la salle, je n'y peux rien, je lui souris. Et à chaque fois il me répond de son sourire timide. Je l'aime ce sourire. Lui ? Je suis un peu perdu.

Il s'approche de moi, pose sa main sur ma hanche, l'autre sur ma joue.

Je peux t'embrasser ?

Oui.

Ses lèvres frôlent les miennes doucement pour s'y mouler de plus en plus, je suis peu à peu le mouvement de ses lèvres. Mes mains glissent sur son dos, l'une enserrant sa taille, l'autre remontant jusqu'à sa nuque. Je me colle à lui, approfondis le baiser. Je lèche ses lèvres, demandant l'entrée de sa bouche qu'il entrouvre. Ma langue glisse jusqu'à rejoindre son homologue. Nos langues se rencontrent, se détachent, dansent ensemble. Je manque de souffle mais je ne veux pas rompre ce baiser. Je ne veux pas me séparer de lui, j'ai envie de ses lèvres un peu plus encore. Mais il rompt le baiser. Le plus intense que nous ayons échangé. J'ai dû mal à détacher mes bras de lui, de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux, de ne pas plonger dans son regard. Mon cœur est sur le pont d'exploser tant mon sang est gonflé de bonheur. Je me sépare de lui à regret.

- Kai, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle… de ce qu'il y a entre nous.

Alors il y a bien un 'nous', il y a quelque chose entre 'nous'.

- Tu veux bien qu'on se rejoigne ce soir chez moi ?

- Oui.

Il me sourit pour toute réponse avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé et d'accorder sa basse. Les autres arrivent ensuite tous à l'heure, ça fait plaisir ! Nous nous mettons au travail jusqu'à la pause déjeuner.

- On mange où ?

- Au restau d'en face.

- Ok !

J'hésite à les suivre mais qu'es-ce que j'ai a craindre ?

Reita s'assois à côté de moi. Je me doutais bien qu'il allait faire ça. Sa main se pose sur ma cuisse et il me fait du pied en plus ! Mais ça ne me déplaît pas du tout, j'aime. Sa main glisse sur mes reins puis sur le bas de mon dos. Des frissons parcourent tout mon corps.

La fin de la pause arrive et nous rentrons au local. Nous reprenons les répètes. Reita me jette parfois quelque regard de temps à autre. Je rougis à chaque fois en espérant que personne ne voit ça.

La répète se termine. Aoi part en premier suivi de Ruki puis de Uruha. Reita et moi n'osons pas prendre la parole. Nous rangeons nos affaires chacun de notre côté, sans un regard pour l'autre. J'ose au bout d'un moment, je m'approche de lui.

- Rei, on rentre directement chez toi ?

- Euh oui. T'es prêt ?

- Oui.

Je le suis jusqu'à sa voiture. Nous passons le trajet sans échanger un seul mot puis nous rentrons chez lui.

- Pose tes affaires sur le canapé. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- T'as quoi ?

- Pas de jus de pomme désolé. J'ai des bières, de l'eau sinon.

- Passe-moi un verre d'eau, s'il te plaît.

- Tiens !

- Merci.

Je pars m'asseoir sur le canapé, il me suit une bière à la main. Un silence gêné s'installe jusqu'à ce qu'il le rompe

- Kai... qu'est ce qu'il y a entre nous ?

- J'en sais trop rien.

- C'est plus fort que de l'amitié.

- Oui, tu crois que... On est amoureux l'un de l'autre, non ?

- Qu'est ce que tu ressens, toi ?

- Ce que je ressens... J'aime quand tu m'embrasses, quand tes mains se posent sur moi, je me sens gêné par tes regards. J'ai envie de t'embrasser, de te toucher, d'être avec toi, de te sentir près de moi...

Je fais une pause, j'ai dit tout cela sans me poser de question, sans réfléchir à comment il allait réagir. Il me sourit. J'ose continuer.

- Reita, je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

- C'est pareil pour moi. Je t'aime.

Mon cœur eut un raté. Il m'aime...

Sa main vient caresser mon dos, il se rapproche de moi, colle sa cuisse contre la mienne. De nouveaux frissons parcourent mon corps.

- Kai, je peux t'embrasser ?

- Tu n'as plus besoin de demander je pense, non ?

- C'est vrai.

Il me sourit avant de capturer mes lèvres dans un baiser encore plus passionné que celui de ce matin. Tellement passionné que je me retrouve à demi allongé sur le canapé. Il me sourit ensuite, je me redresse. Sa main se glisse dans la mienne. Il dépose des baisers sur mes joues, mon front, aux commissures de mes lèvres.

Plus tard, il m'invite à rester mangé, je l'aide à préparer le repas.

Nous finissons la soirée sur le canapé devant un DVD qui parle de je sais pas trop quoi. En effet, je suis bien plus occupé à caresser le dos de Reita, ma tête posée contre son épaule. Il me câline tendrement, m'embrasse de temps en temps. Je lui rends ses baisers, caresse ses joues, m'assois sur ses genoux. Il me berce, son souffle dans mon cou m'apaise et je commence à m'endormir. J'entends la télé qui s'éteint.

- Kai, si on allait dormir ?

- Je suis pas fatigué.

Je baille, mon corps me trahit, il sourit.

- Je crois que si.

Il m'entraîne jusqu'à sa chambre, me passe un bas de pyjama que j'enfile sous son regard pas du tout désintéressé. Il prend lui aussi un pantalon de pyjama. Nous nous glissons sous les couvertures. Je me blottis contre lui, au creux de ses bras si chauds et m'endors.

***

Le soleil filtre à travers les rideaux. Je m'éveille peu à peu.

- Bonjour, mon bébé.

- Bonjour, mon ange.

- Bien dormi ?

- Bien sûr. Et toi ?

- J'ai passé la moitié de la nuit à te regarder avant d'arriver à dormir. Mais j'ai passé une bonne nuit.

- Tu m'as regardé dormir ?

- Oui. Tu es tellement beau et paisible comme ça.

Je sens le feu me monter aux joues.

- Comme ça aussi.

Je l'embrasse comme pour lui répondre que moi aussi je le trouve beau.

Nous nous rendons par la suite au studio pour une nouvelle journée de répète mais cette fois main dans la main. Dorénavant il n'y aura plus de baiser volé dans les couloirs ou à la pause. Non, maintenant chaque baiser sera une preuve de plus de notre amour.

Les autres arrivent chacun leur tour, nous débutons.

- Bon, on fait une pause. On a bien avancé !

Reita me rejoint derrière ma batterie, m'embrasse sur la joue.

- Je reviens.

- Ah bah, c'est pas trop tôt !

- Que... Pourquoi tu dis ça Aoi ?

- Vous croyez qu'on n'avait pas vu votre petit jeu ! Tous ces baisers entre les répètes. Vous auriez pu nous dire plus tôt que vous étiez ensemble !

- En fait, ça fait que depuis hier soir que Rei et moi sommes ensemble.

- Comment ça ? S'interrogea Uruha.

Ruki nous regarde avec des yeux ronds.

- Comment ? Mais ça fait des mois que ça dure !

- On va dire que c'est une longue histoire !

- Une très longue histoire.

Nous échangeons un sourire empli de joie.

Nous commençons une longue et belle histoire !

¡ OWARI !


End file.
